


Learning to Open Up

by leliiswriting (orphan_account)



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Desk Sex, Loud Sex, M/M, Mild Blood, Or Maybe a Little Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scratching, anyhow the fuck hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/leliiswriting
Summary: Damien loved it when Liam opened up and allowed himself to be as rough and dirty as he wanted.
Relationships: Damien LaVey/Liam de Lioncourt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Learning to Open Up

“Hey, loser… Liam… Fucking, don’t ignore noob.” Damien called from where he was sitting. Liam had a pretty leather armchair on his desk room, he always sat there while the vampire did his homework whenever he visited his apartment. 

Actually, the whole place was pretty. Liam had a nice taste for interior decoration, minimalist and elegant. It bothered him. It was all too pristine: there wasn’t one book out of place, no clothing lying on the floor, not a coffee stain on the desk. Much like the vampire himself, the room seemed to be flawless. But everyone knows it: if a room is too clean, the mess is hidden inside the drawers. Damien preferred it when Liam opened up. He shifted on the black vegan leather.

De Lioncourt was typing on his computer, completely ignoring his friend’s cries for attention as he finished an essay due for tomorrow. He wouldn’t let that asshole ruin his work like last time, not ever again. He raised his music’s volume and opened another tab on his browser.

“I’m not stupid, I saw that dumbass.” Still no answer. Oh, so it was like that.

LaVey got up and stood behind his chair, placing his hands on either side of Liam’s arms on the desk. He read the boring words he was typing, something about states and governments and other shit from their Politics class. Ugh. He focused on his friend’s face as he answered questions and drank coffee. That room wasn’t the only pretty thing in the house.

The demon’s hands sneaked downwards to grab the vampire’s hips, closing his face to his. Finally, Liam acknowledged his presence and turned a bit to look at him.

“What are you doing?” He spat out, clearly annoyed. LaVey’s hands just explored his thighs slowly, carefully clawing on his flesh from time to time.

“Nothing, I’m just watching you work.” Liam groaned, tilting his head back. He had experienced this a multitude of times before: Damien would tease him while he worked, he’d try to shove him off, only encouraging him to tease harder until he had to give in to the demon’s hands, causing Liam to have a low grade. Not this time.

“Listen up, LaVey.” He grabbed one of his horns to pull him closer so he could whisper into his ear. “If I fail this class, I swear you will not see the end of it.” The demon chuckled, he enjoyed when Liam acted rough. He found it cute.

“Are you threatening me?” By the tone on Damien’s voice, Liam knew he fucked up.

* * *

Not long enough, the once pristine room had succumbed to the chaos Damien so enjoyed causing. Liam’s papers were splayed across the floor, his now cold coffee was dripping from his desk since the cup had been knocked over by Damien’s careless movements. Liam had become a mess as well, moaning and screaming LaVey’s name as the demon pounded into him, each thrust causing the stuff on the desk to tumble and tremble. The vampire held tight to him as he whimpered asking for more, only quieting down when he sunk his fangs into the red skin, drawing a little blood each time he did so.

Damien slowed down to admire his flustered friend, who looked deep into his eyes as he panted. He drew his hands through his bare legs, leaving claw marks where he did. Liam’s unbuttoned shirt held onto him for dear life, his exposed shoulders were bruised dark purple as well. Damien ate up the sight, biting his bottom lip as he did.

“Would you be so kind to finish what you’ve started?” Liam asked, running his tongue through his bloody fangs. His blood tasted hot and metallic. Not the best, but not the worst.

“What if I don’t?” The demon chuckled. De Lioncourt grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him into a rough and sloppy kiss.

“I’ll kick your fucking ass. Now, move.” A smile crept through LaVey’s face as he picked up the pace again, starting the symphony of cries once again.

The demon had experienced this multitude of times before, but he couldn’t help losing it each time De Lioncourt screamed his name as he did when they fucked rough. Damien grabbed the vampire by the neck as he pounded deeper into him. They looked into each other’s eyes with insatiable hunger.

“Say you fucking love it. Say it, bitch.” But he couldn’t comply, he couldn’t even listen to him. De Lioncourt was on a delicious high, way above his own desk. Either way, no response was needed, those loud cries of pleasure and pain were enough for Lavey to go harder.

Damien loved it when Liam opened up and allowed himself to be as rough and dirty as he wanted.


End file.
